The Bouncing Demon
by DSCWin
Summary: A string of murders leads the Winchester boys to six different locations within driving distance. At first glance they think it's just a string of murders all going down at the same time. But when they examine each crime scene, they find something more sinister is at foot. Set, I don't know but it's during the series. Please enjoy! Rated M for suggested material.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**This was a prompt from my good friend and collegue Dr. Serpico! Thank you so much! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Prologue**

Maria Caine stood at the sink washing dishes while listening to the radio. "So it's gonna be another blue sky sunny day here in beautiful Lenexa Kansas. Back to you Sydney." Maria was startled as the radio began to fade into static. Fear crossed her face as she knew what the cause was.

Carefully pulling out a silver knife from the knife block, Maria quickly turned off the radio before sensing danger from behind her. She quietly thanked God her husband, Jim was out running errands while her son, Adam was at school.

"You better leave," She said turning around the knife in her hands ready to be used as a protection. "Or I'll..."

"Or you what, Maria?" The dark voice said. "Kill me?" The dark shape of a man emerged form the shadows. "You can't kill me, Maria." The man swiped his hand causing the knife in Maria's hands fly out and scattered to the floor. "But now, I can take you, a fellow hunter out." Maria gasped as the dark figure stared at her with black eyes. Maria opened her mouth to start an exorcism when the figure brought out a gun, leveled it out and pulled the trigger, hitting Maria directly in the middle of the forehead.

 **~B.D.~**

In Kansas City Missouri , Steven Pike sipped on his soda while he busied himself by working on a car's engine. He was finishing up when he started to take in a few quick breaths and his body tensed. "Sulfur?" He asked sliding out from underneath the car seeing a dark figure standing just above him. "Son of a bitch!" He said his eyes wide with fear.

"Pretty close, Steve." The figure smiled and Steven felt the car lower down pinning him motionless. "Now why is this so familiar?" The figure said bending over black eyes staring straight into Steven's eyes. "Oh, right, this is the same way you had me three years ago. My how the table has turned."

"You're not going to get away with this." Steven said trying his hardest to sound intimidating.

"Oh, I believe I will, Steve. Just like I got away with the murder of our entire team." Steven's face fell. "You're the last." The figure smiled and took out a gun. Before Steven could scream, even when he was alone in the shop, the sound of a bullet casing jingling on the floor was stopped by a pool of blood that froze the bullet in its place.

 **Chapter One: The Cover Story**

The small diner in Lenexa Kansas was small compared to other smaller diners in town. There was maybe three booths and a single table that sat in the middle of the only wall in the diner, since the other walls were windows. The only decoration besides the large welcome mat just on the inside was a picture of seven people, three woman and four men, all smiling each holding shot guns. The two seat table was occupied by two men one with the start of shaggy hair brown hair while the other had spiky blond hair.

"Anything else I can give you gentlemen?" The waitress asked and the man with the shaggy brown hair shook his head silently while the blonde haired man smiled and winked.

"Maybe the direction to the best hotel, please." The waitress smiled and placed the check on the corner of the table.

"There's a nice four star hotel just down the road about five minutes." She said with a smile and leaned down to write something on the back of the check. "Ask for Dani and say that Maggie sent you."

"I'll do that thanks." The blond haired man said smiling as the waitress strutted towards the kitchen and disappeared behind the door.

"Sick." the shaggy brown haired man said placing a twenty and some loose change on the table, after looking at the check. "Dean, can we for once have a quiet meal without you hitting on anyone?"

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said making his companion twinge at his name. "It's not my fault she's hot."

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Sammy'? It's just Sam."

"Oh, you love it."

"Correction, loved it. When I was a kid yeah it was cute, because I knew it was just my older brother being a Jerk. Now you're just annoying me."

"What ever, Bitch." Dean chuckled standing up and throwing his jacket over his shoulders. "Let's go."

 **~B.D.~**

The hotel that Sam and Dean pulled up wasn't what they expected for a four star joint. It looked more like a Best Western with some flair. "Never thought I'd be hustled by a waitress." Dean said shaking his head slowly. "Well, that's a bummer."

"Dean, I doubt you were hustled. Maybe it's really nice inside."

"Sam, you don't judge a book by it's cover don't you?" Dean asked pulling up into an available parking spot.

"I try not to." Sam answered. "So what name are we going under this time?"

"Winchester. It's the only one I haven't used. I kind of miss my real last name."

"And if monsters attack us for using this name?"

"Then we can all go home a lot earlier." Dean smiled and climbed out of the car.

Sure enough when Sam and Dean walked inside the hotel it was better then the outside. It looked very uptight and Sam shot Dean a look who grumbled 'shut up, Sammy.' before walking towards the front desk to check into a room.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The lady at the front desk said after Dean had tapped on the bell and she appeared from the back room. "Celebrating a honeymoon?" She asked seeing Sam look around nodding, obviously approving of the decor.

"Uh...What?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, if this is a honeymoon, we give the couple a thirty-five percent discount." Dean glanced over at Sam then leaned in closer towards the front desk lady and smiled.

"Yes, we are." Dean said smiling showing his row of perfect teeth. "Our friend, Maggie told us to come here and speak with Dani."

"Oh, know Maggie too?" the woman said with a smile. "Man, she always gives me the best customers."

"So are you Dani?" Dean asked and the woman nodded. "Names, Dean, and that's Sammy."

"Sam," Sam corrected softly.

"Well, congratulations on your marriage and hope you two enjoy your stay." Dani slide a key over towards Dean who slid over his credit card. "Oh, I almost forgot." Dani smiled again before making a quick copy of the card and handed it back to Dean. "Enjoy you too."

"Thanks." Dean turned around and grabbed both his bag and Sam's before leading the way towards the room.

"What is this all about?" Sam asked when they stopped at 'The Honeymoon Suite #3'.

"It's our cover." Dean said with a grin and opened the door, picking up the bags and they walked in. "Whoa." Sam and Dean both said at the same time.

The room was spacious with a large king size bed with deep burgundy blankets Seven large pillows with the same deep color pillow cases, save it for two of them which were Jade Green. A large tub in the corner with a complementary bottle of champagne with two crystal glasses. Dean's eyes moved over towards the large television that hung on the wall and an Adult movie selection that was neatly stacked on the dresser just underneath the television.

"Dean," Sam asked looking inside the bathroom and saw it had a bidet, a large steamer shower, large monogram Burgundy towels with Happy Couple written in golden embroidered thread. "Dean!" He stepped out of the bathroom to see Dean already enjoying the bed which was vibrating underneath him. "You have got to be kidding!" Sam growled seeing the same drunken smile Dean always got when 'Magic Fingers' was involved with any hotel room they get.

"Sammy you got to try this."

"Dean, I'm going to get another room."

"This is perfect! A nice large bed, free champagne, and best of all..."

"You say the 'P' word and I'll call the front desk to change."

"And blow our cover? This is perfect. Nobody would bother us if something goes down. They'll just think we're just happy newlyweds."

"I hate you." Sam grumbled taking his laptop out of his messenger bag and sat down at the provided table.

"Want anything from room service?"

"No." Sam said defiantly typing quickly to get into the internet to find out more about the case they had gotten to get here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Close Call

Sam grumbled that night as Dean climbed into the large bed and began to make sex noises as he covered himself under the sheets. "Yep, totally worth it." Dean said making Sam feel really uncomfortable to be in the same room as his brother. "Come on, Sammy." Dean said patting the other side of the empty bed. "I promise I won't spoon ya."

"You said that last time." Sam grumbled grabbing his bag and taking it in the bathroom to shower and change into his bed clothes. When he came out Dean had the television on on the local news, which to Sam meant he was trying to bribe him into the bed. "So what's happening?"

"Cops can't catch this killer that's killed six people already. All within driving distance from here." Dean said and began to grumble when Sam stood right in front of the screen before walking to the empty side of the bed and climbed in already tossing several pillows between him and his brother. "What no kiss tonight?" Dean teased shutting off the television.

"Dean you kiss me I swear to every monster out there I will kill you." He reached out and turned off his bedside lamp. Dean did the same and bounced the bed a few times before he fell still.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said with a singsong voice.

"Sam," Sam growled smacking his pillow a few times before he too fell still.

 **~B.D.~**

Dean and Sam woke up before the sun was even up in the sky even though the scene of the crime was only ten minutes away from the hotel they knew that if the sun was still down they could easily enter the house hoping there was some evidence that was left behind.

"How'd you sleep?" Dean asked as he kept an eye out while Sam, blindly made a simple job at unlocking the front door.

"Great," Sam admitted quickly walking inside the house. "Don't think I felt so good after being covered in slime." His eyes narrowed and Dean chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No your not." Sam complained walking through the empty house. "You sure nobody's living here?"

"Not until the killer is captured." Dean said, as they traveled into the kitchen. "He's living with friends back in Lincoln."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked opening the fridge seeing some fresh food.

"Positive." Dean said seeing the fresh food and pulling out his pistol. He took I a few quick breaths and shot a look over at Sam who looked confused then he watched as Sam himself took in a few breaths.

"Dammit, Dean." Sam said covering his nose.

"It wasn't me." Dean said defensively.

"Well, it wasn't me." Sam said back.

"Then who-"

"It was me." The slick voice flowed through the room making both Sam and Dean turn around weapons at the ready. "My, oh my. It's my lucky day." The dark shape of a man rounded the corner and leaned up against the door frame. "Two more hunters for me to play." The man started to laugh clapping slightly at his little rhyme.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean threatened his gun trained directly into the middle of the man's forehead.

"Oh, none of your concern." The man said his eyes glinting in the dim light. Sam and Dean both could tell the man's eyes were completely black for years of experience.

"Why not?" Dean said sending a bullet into the chamber of his gun.

"Because I said so, that's why." The man smirked making Dean and Sam pull out their weapons knowing full well that it would only kill the host the demon was using for his own selfish needs. "Oh, don't look so angry with me." The man said again, smirking at the faces of the two young hunters that stood before him. "You aren't going to be harmed in anyway unless you try something stupid."

"Try something stupid?" Dean said. "Who says we're gonna try something stupid?"

"You hunters always do." The demon man said his black eyes fading away back to his normal green ones.

"Dean," Sam said softly glancing out the window he saw police lights starting to flash. "Cops."

"Shit!" Dean hissed and turned to send a few bullets into the demon just on principal but the figure wasn't there. "Come on Sam!" Dean growled too angry to tease, grabbing his brother's jacket and they both ran out of the house still really happy the sun was still down for they managed to get to their car and lay down before the cops could see where they had gone.

 **~B.D.~**

Dean and Sam arrived back at their hotel room and Sam automatically went to his laptop and pulled up everything there was about Maria Caine in the search engine. Dean sat down next to him too angry to watch television. "Alright this guy is either really fast or has help." Sam said making Dean stand up to look over his shoulder. "All seven of these guys have been killed within two minutes of each other."

"So we're dealing with a bouncing demon?" Dean asked his eyes quickly scanning the article on the murders.

"It appears so." Sam stated as he started to lean away from Dean's face as it slowly inched closer to the screen. "Dude, really?"

"What?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Get away from me. You're way to close!"

"You know you're a whiny little bitch you know that."

"You're the jerk!" Sam screamed back, then Dean started to chuckle making Sam look more annoyed. "What?!"

"Looks like the Honeymoon's over." Dean said smiling at his own joke.

"Good, cause I can't stand this room anymore!"

"Too bad, we're staying to work this out."

"Jerk." Sam said with a sigh.

"Bitch." Dean countered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: More Answers

Sam sat at his computer typing wildly trying to figure out how each of the victims had been connected before they were killed. _'Why these people?'_ Sam thought when the bathroom door opened up and Dean walked out wearing the monogrammed towel around his waist while the other was rolled on top of his head.

"You really need to try out that shower," Dean said a large grin over his face as he bent down to grab his duffel bag for his clothes. "You gonna sit there and watch me, pumpkin?" Dean joked and Sam slid out of his seat and headed towards the bathroom door.

"You're gonna regret making me stay here, Dean." Sam said swiping the towel that was on top of his brother's head before walking into the bathroom.

"Just trying to get you to relax that's all." Dean said defensively.

"If I wanted me to relax you'd get a different room." Sam called from inside the closed bathroom. "Plus I'd be more relaxed when I find out how the demon knew we were hunters." He turned on the water and stepped inside the shower over his bare skin.

 **~B.D.~**

When Sam walked out of the shower he had a look of reluctant relaxation making Dean smile as he sat, fully dressed, at the table on his computer. Sam was rubbing the towel through his hair but stopped when he saw Dean looking at him. "Oh, please don't tell me you're..."

"What?" Dean said his mouth hanging open. "No, I'm just imagining you with cut hair, Rapunzel."

"Is that why you call me a bitch, Jerk?"

"That's exactly why I call you." Dean smiled going back to the laptop while Sam grabbed a clean shirt from his bag. "So I found something else that's interesting about this case." Dean said as Sam threw the shirt over his head quickly.

"What did you find?" Sam asked sitting down next to his brother who slid over the laptop. "What am I-"

"Look down about halfway." Dean instructed pointing at a small part of the screen. Sam followed instructions and scanned the document they were reading. "So you see," Dean said once he saw his brother's eyes lit up with excitement when a case was getting closer to find. "Maria Caine, Steven Pike, Norman Tunner, Stacy Miller, Rachel Hawk, Robert Lee and Gary Bird were all friends. Gary Bird was killed five years ago on a hunting trip, he was shot in the head by six other pistols."

"So you think its some sort of vengeful spirit?"

"Not a vengeful spirit more like a vengeful demon." Dean corrected. "I mean, it makes sense, all of Gary's old friends are all killed, when nobody is around. Each of them have been shot in the head."

"Okay, let's say you're right." Sam said looking at the names of associates of Gary Bird. "Why now after five years why not a year?"

"Don't know, Sammy." Dean said making Sam roll his eyes. "I've never been a vengeful spirit and I don't plan on being one."

"Well, you might be if you keep calling me Sammy." Sam growled smacking Dean up the backside of his head. Dean retaliated by pushing Sam on the chest making him fall backwards in his chair.

 **~B.D.~**

They decided to visit the last victim's wife who had just gotten home from her husband's funeral. Her eyes were still misty when Sam and Dean walked up on her front porch and knocked. "Please come in." She said not waiting for introductions. "I still haven't gotten everything ready for the wake. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Mrs. Pike," Dean said gently grabbing the poor woman's hand. "We're here to ask you a few questions on your husband." Sam and Dean slowly pulled out their FBI badges to show her their ids. She began to blush and push back some tears as she nodded slowly pointing to some chairs in the livingroom. She vanished for a few minutes before coming back with three glasses of lemonade.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you were at the funeral." She said through large tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"We can come back if you're expecting people," Sam said quickly knowing once other people showed up it would be hard to investigate the house without possibly running into people.

"No, it's okay. I even told them to give me an hour." She wiped away some of the tears with her finger leaving a small wet smudge on her upper cheek making the makeup she wore start to smear.

"Mrs. Pike," Dean started picking up a glass of lemonade.

"Bethany," She said quickly, picking up a glass as well.

"Bethany," Dean said with a slight twinkle in his green eyes. "I understand your husband was killed at work. Why wasn't anyone there with him?"

"Steven, usually worked alone." Bethany said honey brown eyes filling up with more tears as she pushed some of her chocolate colored hair behind her ear. "But that was the only day he had asked several people to come and help out at the shop. But when I arrived to bring him lunch he was dead and nobody was there." She quickly picked up a napkin and began to rub beneath her eyes picking up smeared mascara in the process. "I'm so sorry for the unprofessional of this." She said blowing her nose and balling up the napkin.

"It's understandable." Sam said with a solemn smile. "I myself have been in your place." Dean glanced over at his brother seeing the starts of water filling up the hazel eyes that were quickly pushed back from years of experience. "Mrs. Pike, did your husband know a woman by the name of Maria Caine?"

"Well, yes he did." She said taking a quick sip of her lemonade. "She was an old high school friend." She sighed more tears threatening to come out. "She was going to be my daughter's godmother." Sam and Dean glanced down at Bethany's stomach and saw it poke out just slightly underneath her loose black dress. "When I hears she died, I was going to tell Steven. He and her were close friends."

"So they weren't romantically involved?" Sam asked seeing Dean look around, possibly looking for the restroom.

"I knew Steven and her were an item back in middle school, but then Steven met me. I was friends with Maria for years. Never thought ill of her. Knew she'd never come between me and Steven. She even threw me a bachelorette party when Steven and I were almost married."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I use your restroom?" Dean asked innocently and Bethany nodded pointing to the hallway.

"Middle door on the left. Be careful the flush likes to stick so you'd have to pull it back up after you go." Dean nodded and vanished from sight, leaving Sam to continue to ask questions about her late husband.

 **~B.D.~**

Dean walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes wondering about the two other doors that were on either side of the bathroom and wondered what could be in them. He enjoyed snooping through people's place when he felt they were hiding something. He quietly reopened the door looking down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming and walked to the room that was on his left and opened it. It was just the master bedroom, the bed neatly made, there was even a bassinet pressed against the wall waiting to be used by the new member of the Pike family.

It was during one of these quick sweeps that Dean found a picture of Bethany and Steven Pike on their wedding day with a familiar man standing beside Steven. His hair was slick back his beard nearly trimmed but Dean had no doubt that it was the same man that attacked him and Sam earlier that day at Maria Caine's house. Dean tucked the mental note before walking out of the bedroom, back into the bathroom, flushing, pulling up the lever as it stuck, washed his hands and walked back down the hall looking like he had swallowed something that didn't agree with him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Pike." Sam said seeing Dean's code for 'we gotta go'. "Here's my card in case you remember something else or just need to talk to us."

"Thank you very much." Bethany smiled warmly and lead the two brothers out of the door. Dean and Sam looked back seeing Bethany rubbing her stomach absently before vanishing inside just as Dean pulled his car away from the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Another Piece of the Puzzle

"So what took you so long in the bathroom?" Sam asked when they drove down the highway heading back to the hotel. "You know you should really get you checked out if you're having problems."

"Shut up, Bitch," Dean groaned rolling his eyes. His demeanor was different as they drove, and Sam knew he was fighting to put together a puzzle of evidence trying to get to the bottom of everything. "So what happened after I left?"

"Well, I asked Bethany when the baby was due. She said she was due in a couple of weeks.

"That close huh?" Dean asked and Sam knew he wasn't really interested in the baby. "What about her husband, or Maria. Hell did you ask her about any of the other victims?"

"I did," Sam said calmly even though his entire body wanted to scream back at him. "Said all the victims were friends. In fact it's because of her brother, Gary, she even met Steven."

 **~B.D.~**

The hotel soon was busy with people as Sam and Dean walked back to their room. Several people nodded at them politely but they quickly entered their rooms, obviously not agreeing with alternate relationships.

"So you're saying that Gary Bird, our first murder victim, set up Bethany with Steven?" Dean asked pulling his tie off and tossing it on the bed.

"Yeah, he was responsible, because Gary was Bethany's twin brother." Sam saw that confused look. "What?"

"I did some snooping around and found a picture with Bethany, Maria, Steven and Gary on her wedding."

"Dean, it's her brother. Wouldn't you want to be involved in my wedding?"

"Are you saying you're planning on getting married?" Dean asked unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Why would you want to get married?"

"I'm already married," Sam said his eyes narrowing which made Dean's eyes grow wide. "To the job of hunting." Sam forced out and Dean nodded understandably rubbing his face trying to calm himself. "Dean, you forget these people have lives. Me, I'm always stuck in damn hotel room. Driving up and down god's green earth. Sipping down burnt coffee, stale water, meeting and loosing friends, afraid to start a normal life."

"You're right." Dean said grabbing his leather jacket from the closet. "So I'll just leave you here alone in a damn hotel room. While I go grab something to eat."

 **~B.D.~**

"So where's your partner?" Maggie said seeing Dean sitting alone once again in the same seat from their first meeting.

"He and I had a fight, and I'm here wanting a piece of our best Apple Pie. Helps me look past his faults and move on."

"Oh, my god." Maggie said sitting down grabbing Dean's hand and looking deeply in his eyes. "I thought you and him were happy together."

"Thanks Maggie," he said putting on his cheesy smile gently scooping her hands in his. He played with a silver band that was across her ring finger. The symbol of protection was engraved in the middle with **GB** and **MA** in the middle. "Where did you get this?" He asked not feeling a bit shocked by the fact the girl he was wanting to hit on was married or engaged.

"My late fiance gave it to me." Maggie said with a smile. She glanced over at the picture that was on the wall beside them. "He's right there in the middle." She said pointing to the same man that had attacked Dean and Sam at Maria's house earlier that day. "He said that it would keep me close to him."

"How long have you been single?"

"Five years." She said looking a bit embarrassed by the way she puckered her bottom lip out. "He was killed on a hunting trip the day after he proposed." Maggie said taking down the picture and sliding her fingers across the frozen people's faces. "No body else from this picture came in until a week ago. They looked scared and were mumbling about what they had done and coming clean from it. Whatever 'it' was, I'll never know."

"Maggie, can I take this picture?" Dean asked and Maggie reluctantly handed him the picture the look of complete confusion. "Just need to prove something to the police of who might have killed these people." He said answering her unasked question.

"Yeah, happy to help." Maggie said. "Anything to help you out." She gave a weak nervous laugh. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Dean's face lit up with his best smile. "Yes, a piece of your Apple pie to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter seems rushed. I was afraid I was loosing it so i had to quickly finish. Please continue to enjoy and thank you to those who have read and commented. Thank you so much!**

Chapter Five: Another One Bites the Dust

It was dark when Dean arrived back at the hotel a bag full of pie, salad for his brother and a hamburger for himself. "Sam?" He called into the room as he opened it up. He closed the door and flipped the light-switch. But the lights never came on. "Sam?" He called again setting the food down next to the wall knowing with a bagful of food wouldn't last long if he accidentally ran into the room. "Sammy?" He tried maybe if he irritated him he would speak. But it wasn't working and Dean grabbed the pistol he kept in the back of his jeans and pulled it out in front of him.

"I don't think you should do that, boy." A voice growled and Dean recognized it as the same demon that had attacked him and his brother. The lamp in the corner turned on and Dean gulped. The figure of Gary Bird stood a knife already dipped with blood. Dean's eyes darted around the room trying to locate his brother.

"Where is he?" Dean asked his voice growling. He heard a soft groan coming from the bathroom. He gave Gary a sideways glance before walking towards the bathroom and opening the door. Sam lay clutching his shoulder. Blood seeped in between his fingers. "Sam." He gently began to slap Sam's face making his younger brother's eyes to shoot open.

"See, he's alive." Gary said his voice slick with venom. "He's just hurt." He brandished lifted the lift the light catching the metal with the blood dripping down to the floor. "So why are two hunters, investigating deaths of random people?"

"Because when a demon kills hunters it's kind of like saying 'officer down' when you're a police man." Dean said helping Sam up to a sitting position.

"Then where were you five years ago when my friends, colleges or fellow hunters murdered me. After I decided to leave the whole thing to stay with the love of my life."

"Look," Dean growled his eyes narrow and dangerous. "We're not the police."

"Then why the hell are you involved in this?" Gary said closing the bathroom door behind him so that Sam and Dean were only one demon ,in a dead guy's body, away from freedom.

"You think you can handle him?" Sam asked blinking back the pain from his shoulder. Dean just then saw the extent of the shoulder wound and knew that without stitching it up and getting it cleaned out, Sam would be suffering through an infection that would leave him useless in future hunts. "Dee..." Sam's body was shaking as sweat began to bead down his face.

"What did you do to my brother?" Dean growled leaning Sam against the bathroom wall and standing up pulling out his pistol.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gary asked his eyes flashing black like oil. "I don't think man made weapons would harm m-"

"Gary," the bathroom door opening and Maggie stood her eyes filling up with tears. Gary turned his eyes slowly changing back. "What he said was true then."

"Maggie." Gary's voice shook as the woman stood in front of him his eyes slowly changing back to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"He asked me to come back with him. Said that there was something for me to see." Maggie said as Dean placed a cold rag on his brother's shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Gary what happened to you?"

"My friends did this to me." Gary said his eyes fighting between normal and black. "They didn't want me to leave the group. They didn't want me to be happy with you."

"That is no reason to kill them." Dean said making Gary turn around to glare. "Maggie, you need to leave now."

"No." Maggie said her eyes glaring at Dean. "He's not going to hurt me." Gary's body trembled. As he turned to look over at Dean the knife that he had held still clutching the weapon.

"Because she's the one that brought me back." Gary said black eyes shining once again, and smiled at the startled look on Dean's face. "She was miserable without me begging me to come back, that she made a little deal with the crossroads demon and I came back. Sadly, the only stipulation was that I had to be a demon. But she and I came up with the plan to get rid of those that betrayed me."

"So you killed all your friends just to get revenge?" Dean growled as Sam's body started to shake because of the blood loss. "You do realized that you, Maggie are going to Hell."

"It doesn't matter," Maggie said pulling out a gun from behind her. "It was Hell without Gary in my life. And my so called friends did that to me."

"What would your friend Dani think about your sudden change of heart?" Dean asked mentally calculating the possible options to get Sam and him out alive.

"Dean." Sam said weakly but Dean shook his head, placing Sam's hand tighter on the rag.

"Dani will never know. But she was willing to help me find where you were staying." Maggie lowered the gun and Dean knew he needed to act quickly as Gary's body took a step towards them, Dean pushed Sam out of the way and tackled Gary knocking down Maggie at the same time.

"Sam the exorcism!" Dean screamed as he wrestled Gary and Maggie, trying desperately to take the gun out of her hands. Sam's voice cracked as he began to recite the exorcism. Gary's body stiffened as he let out a loud painful scream as black smoke began to flow out of his mouth.

"Gary! No!" Maggie screamed still wrestling with Dean. Soon the strong smell of death began to spread through the room. Sam's voice slowly faltered as he said the last few words in Latin, and Dean felt the gun being pressed up against his chest. "You son of a bitch!" Maggie screamed before Sam jumped as two shots rang out, and both Maggie's and Dean's eyes went wide.

"Dean?!" Sam screamed trying to crawl to his older brother's side praying that he wasn't the one shot. He stumbled as he reached his brother and pulled at him. As soon as Dean fell on his back a loud groan filled the bathroom.

"Bitch." He grumbled and Sam could see that he wasn't shot but Maggie was.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled as he fell and landed hard against the counter.

"Looks like we outstayed our welcome." Dean said seeing the two bodies. "What do you say we get the Hell out of dodge?"

"I like the idea." Sam said giving Dean a weak smile. "But what about your credit card?"

"Oh, I used the wrong one." Dean said pulling himself into a sitting position. "I don't have one with Winchester on it." He chuckled and so did Sam.

 **~B.D.~**

Sam and Dean stood watching the pyre they had created just outside of state burned and crackled. Sam winced as the stitches in his arm tugged on his shirt but he was happy that it would mean that he could recover now that the demon and his partner in crime were now at piece.

"What do you think Maggie's last thought was?" Sam asked as Maggie had two bullet wounds in her chest.

"I'm thinking it was she was going to be with Gary. That's all she wanted." Dean said.

"So," Sam said after a few more minutes of silence spread around them, "You think all those hunters deserved to die like that?"

"No." Dean said shaking his head slowly. "But they're idiots thinking that love and happiness is worth killing a friend over."

"So if one of us gets married and want to stop hunting we won't try and kill each other?"

"Sammy, when you find someone where you want to stop hunting I'll be upset but I'll leave you alone. Because you're my brother." Dean said glancing at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said with a smile. "I'll do the same if you find that special someone."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean and Sam stood in silence as the fire slowly died down leaving the remaining ash of the pyre, and two bodies to blow in the wind.

"Dean?" Sam asked as they climbed into the Impala to drive to their next case, where ever that may be.

"Yeah." Dean said sliding his key into the insert.

"Can you please do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Quit calling me 'Sammy'."


End file.
